When Dreams Come True
by rachie102187
Summary: This is just your everyday Takari fanfic. TAKARI FOREVER
1. Chapter 1

Yea yea yea, I don't own digimon ok, I just really like the characters. 

When Dreams Come True

So yea, it is pretty much going to be in T.K.'s POV

Chapter one-Going to School

"You know Keru, there is something that I always wanted to tell you but I have always been to afraid."

"Yea Kari...I know the feeling. There is something that i always wanted to tell you too..."

"Yea T.k., whats that...?"

"It's kind of hard to say..."

"I have an idea T.K. why don't we just say it together at the same time, and then we can both laugh about it later."

"That sounds great, on the count of three"  
Together "one..two...three...

"I'm in love with you!"

BBBEEEEPPP BBBEEEPPP BBEEEPPPP

Great...Its always the same dream, I have it every night,it varies though, sometimes we are at school.  
Sometimes we are at the park, or in my living room, or in her living room, but in the end its always the same.  
And I have that oral report thing I have to give today. These were my first thoughts when I woke up this morning.  
Let me introduce myself. My name is Takeru Takashi, and this is my life.

"T.K. are you out of bed yet, you're going to be late for school!"

"Yea mom, I'm up.You know, if your still going to insist one making sure I'm awake every morning then why did you even make me get that stupid alarm clock?"

"Because son, you never know when I'm going to be sick in bed or out of town thats why, there are a million reasons that a sixteen year old boy should have his own alarm clock."

"Good point" I say as I make my way out of my room and into the kitchen to grab a poptart and a glass of milk.  
I finish that fast and make my way to the front door and quickly yell "See ya later mom" and then I'm off on my way to school.

I'm well on my way in the 15 minute walk it takes to get to Obadia High and then I feel someone jump on my back.  
Me being the well balanced person that I am didn't really even get caught off gaurd. I already know who it is. Its my best friend Diasuke. I just keep walking with him on my back and eventually say

"Hey Diasuke, whats up?"  
Nothing much Takeru, ready for that report today? What are you going to give it on?"

"I don't really know what I'm going to do it on, I haven't decided yet.But here is an idea, get the hell off me"

"Fine,but T.K. my friend, you are the master of procrastion, I don't see how you make all A's and never do your work until the last second. Your probably just going to go up there and make up a bunch of bullshit about something that you don't even know anything about and everyone is going to think it's wonderful and amazing just because it came out of your mouth."

"You're probably right Dia, but I must say this now..don't hate."

"What are you boys going on about?" The both of us turned around to see Hikari walking up behind us. Hikari Yagami, my oldest friend and my first(and last) true love. I don't know if I will ever get the guts to tell that girl how much I love her, but I'm sure she already knows. She should see it in my face.

"Oh, hey Kari!! I was just on a rant about how everything T.K. here does turns to gold."

"Oh come on now Daisuke, I can think of a few times my Keru here has fallen flat on his face."

I could tell by the look on Diasukes face that he was going to want to hear more so I quickly changed the subject.. "SSOOO, does anyone have any plans for after school?"

"Changing the subject Keru?" Kari said sweetly. "Let me tell you a story Daisuke, once when Takeru and I were both very young, probably about eight years ago now, we were at a little park with our big brothers Yamoto and Tiachi."

"Yes, yes..and?" I could tell Diasuke was very interested in what Kari was saying.

"OH COME ON KARI, not this story again, doesn't it ever get old...I mean really, I was 8 years old!"

There it was..that face, the face of an angel..."Oh T.K...it will NEVER get old, now where was I? Oh yes,  
we were at the park with our brothers. For some reason both of our idiotic brothers thought it was cool to swing on the swings as high as they possibly could and jump off and do back flips in the air. They were only 12 thereselves, so who could blame them. I told them they were idiots, but T.K. thought it was soo cool."

"Oh man, here it comes, why don't you let me finish the story Kari...Dai, to make a long story short I went against Kari's advice and tried to jump off the swings like our brothers. Well, I wound up breaking my left arm.  
I don't think I will ever live it down, till this day all three of them still sometimes call me Jumper."

"Ohh!! You know, I have heard Yama call you that before but I had no idea where the nickname came from, but now I know, that story is kind of funny."

By this time we were already entering the school property, and we walked so slow we were fixing to be late for class.

"See you later Kari, Dia and I have that oral report thing we both have to do in first period." Ughh, public speaking..

You know I can't complain much because I don't ever even get nervous. Hell, I don't even know what I'm going to talk to the class about today, I usually don't ever know until I get right up there and see all of those faces staring at me.  
Thats about the time I usually have this great epiphany on what I should speak about. Its usually pretty easy being me.  
Usually.

"YEA KARI!! How about a little kiss for luck?"

"No way Diasuke, I will see you guys later at lunch ok? Bye Takeru.."

I'm starting to think that Diasuke is never going to get the hint that Kari just isn't into him. But I sympatize. I know how it feels to care so much for someone and them not care back. Dia acts like it doesn't bother him, but I bet it doesn't roll right off of his back either. I know it doesn't roll right off of mine.

So, what do you think? This is my first fanfic and I've really put alot of thought into it so if you read it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- First Period-Public Speaking

I didn't come up with the idea of digimon. Yea I know, we all wish we did..

So here I am in my public speaking class. Everyone is always so nervous when giving their speeches. Today we aren't really even giving an actual speech, the assignment was to give a lecture to the class on something we know alot about basically. We be the teachers because the teacher is to lazy to teach. That sort of thing. Dia just finished giving his. He spoke about futball and why he should be this years mvp. Boorriinngg, but I'm not gonna lie, the guy can play. I think our teacher Mr. Mato was about to fall asleep. I don't see how with how loud Diasuke was talking...

"Earth to Mr. Takashi, your turn son, now get up there and enlighten the class a little ok?"

"Absolutley Mr. Mato, I'm coming right up" Now what should I talk about..hmm... think Takeru think. What did you and mom talk about this morning..I've got it! Alarm clocks! No, thats pretty gay. I can see the whole class staring at me...they all want to know just what I'm thinking about. Then suddenly I hear Dia shout "You still don't know what your going to talk about yet T.k.?" Hmm.. he is playing with his cellphone in the back,  
suddenly an idea came to me . I yell back "Yes I do, I'm going to talk about the pro's and con's of having a cell phone." I hear Mr. Mato say, "That is a very interesting subject Mr. Takashi,  
please begin." I wink at Daisuke, I have NO idea where that idea came, but it is great.

"Soo, let me start by talking about the pro's of having a cellphone and then I will move onto the con's.  
Cellphones offer us all this little thing called security. Lets say your driving somewhere and someone gave you bad directions and you get lost. If you have a cellphone, you can just call somebody and they can help you find your way back to where ever you were going. Or lets say the worst happens and your car breaks down. What is the first thing your going to do?" I hear somebody towards the back call out "Call my dad"  
and i say "Yes, thats what alot of you would probably do, I wouldn't call my dad because he is a dead beat who is addicted to his job and doesn't really care about me, but hey..this is about cell phones right. It's also really nice if your in class and lets say..someone is giving a really boring speech, so you decide to text message your friend who is in a different class down the hall so you two can be bored together. I feel good about having a cell phone because if something were to ever happen to my mom or someone else close to me they have a way to get a hold of me for help." I notice some of the girls ohhh and aaww over that comment, every girl wants a guy who cares about his momma. Its just a fact. I'm not saying I'm a ladies man..but yea, I'm a ladies man. To bad I have never been able to make a real commitment because of the simple fact that I only want one girl, and thats Kari..

"Thats enough of the pro's, lets move onto some of the cons of having a cellphone. Guys, I think you will agree with me on this one, your girl ALWAYS wants to know where you are at. And she will call you every five minutes to make sure you are where you said you were going to be and sometimes even check up on you at location." I hear alot of grunts of approval and even a few hell yea's quietly thrown in there. Mr. Mato looks up at me so I just continue. "Another con is never really having and personal space for yourself. Sometimes I just want to leave my phone at home and go out and do something by myself just to get away for a while and I can never seem to leave my phone behind. I always worry, well what if somebody needs to get a hold of me and I'm not there for them when they need me, or what if something happens to me and I don't have any way of getting ahold of help when I need it most. So even when I leave my phone behind I'm still not really accomplishing anything because all I do is worry. So you see, there is a good side and a bad side to everything, even cell phones. Thank you for listening." I don't think I did such a bad job.

"Thank you Mr. Takashi, that was very...interesting"

"Thank you Mr. Mato, are you ever going to call me by my first name?"

"No..You have a problem with that?"

"No sir, no problem."

I make it back to my desk and sit next to Diasuke. " That was pretty good, you made that all up on spot."

"Yep, I probably never would have been able to come up with such a good idea if you weren't texting on your phone and asking me if I figured out what i was going to do yet..in front of the whole class."

"No problem T.K., I was just fullfilling my duties as your best friend." And thats when I hear Mr. Mato call back to us.. "Do you guys have something that you would like to share to the whole class, or can Ms. Yumi finish?"

I immideatly stood up and bowed my head in apology, not to Mr. Mato, but to Suki Yumi for not paying her any attention.

"I am sincerly sorry for interrupting your oral report Suki, it was very rude of me, and I would very much like to know what you are speaking about" I look up at her and make eye contact and smile. She blushes and mumbles an "Its ok Takeru, I will start over just for you." I just wink at her and smile and say "Diasuke is sorry too, aren't you Dia?"

"Huh, yea..me too" And a few minutes after she is done, the bell rings.

Any comments or reviews would be very helpful, I know it's starting out slow but it WILL get more interesting! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-A Rumble in the Hallways

So we leave class and i have an advanced placement math class next. I'm the only one in grade ten that is in that class, everyone else is in grade eleven and twelve. Sometimes it sucks being so smart, but at least I have one friend in the class. Ken Ichijoji. I'm not going to lie, he hasn't quite been the same since his big brother died. He blames himself although it wasn't his fault. He just feels bad because the last thing he said to Sam was that he hated him. When Yama and I used to get in fights I would yell the same thing. But never again, I have seen firsthand the way guilt changes people.

"Ughh...calculus" I say to no one in peculiar. As I open my ears a little more I notice screaming.  
I look up and i see a group of people surrounding some people fighting. My thoughts immeaditly turn to Ken. I run forward and push through a bunch of people. Looks like I was right.

"Ken!! Ken, can you hear me? Get the fuck off him man, the teachers are coming!"

As soon as the people notice that I'm there its like the sea just parted, and I don't even have a rod. Ken just got off the kid he was beating up and stood next to me.

"Thanks Teeks.. I guess I just lost my temper."

"Let me just ask you this Ken, what is your excuse?"

"I dropped this out of my folder, and then he just stepped on it." He was holding a picture of me, him Kari, and Sam, Tia, and Yama. I remember the day we took it...

"Well, Ken, did you think to ask him politely to step off of the picture?"

"Yea, he just told me to fuck off..." I roll my eyes..senior boys feel like they own these halls,  
most of them haven't seen Ken when he gets angry.. but they've seen it now. And if they haven't seen it, they will be hearing about it soon. Ken is in eleventh grade but he should be in tenth.  
He is just really smart like that, they wanted me to skip a grade too, but i refused.

Well, I look down and notice who it is who just earned themself a bloody nose. Heero. I help him to his feet.

"Go to class Ken, I will be there in a few minutes. Don't wait by the door..I may be late."

I turn to Heero and show him the picture that had his big ugly foot print on.

"Heero, do you know who these people are?" I point to the picture..he goes on to say

"Well, thats Ken, and thats you, and thats that girl who grew up to be really hot"

"Watch it!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you knew her like that.."

"This picture is like five years old stupid, we all grew up together. Let me tell you who the other people are Heero, thats my big brother Yamoto, and thats Hikari's brother Tiachi, and thats Ken's big brother Sam. Sam died three years ago, Hikari was twelve, Ken and I were both 13. He was hit by a vechile that was driven by a drunk driver. The car was actually going towards Ken, but Same pushed him out of the way. We were all there, we all watched him die. It is very painful to talk about but try to understand Ken and his pain. Our pain." All the while Heero's face is growing paler and paler.

"I..I didn't know, if I knew I would have picked the picture up and dusted it off and handed it back to him, I honestly didn't even hear what he was asking me, I just pushed him away."

"Well now you know Heero, listen to the people around you more often and then maybe less people will think that you are an asshole." And with that I turned around and walked through the crowd of people who was listening to my story. I noticed Suki Yumi staring at me..oh boy.. walk fast, walk fast.

"Hey Takeru! Wait up!"

Oh crap..damn my charm.

"Hey Suki, I thought your speech was really good today, it sounded like you put alot of thought and effort into it."

"Thank you so much Takeru."

"No, come on now, you can call me T.K. if you want to." DAMMIT, stop with the charm man! Your gonna make the poor girl think things. Its not that she isn't cute, she is. In a very shy sort of way. There is just..someone else...

"Your speech sounded the same way..I mean, like you put alot of thought and effort into it, I'm sure you did, you always make such good grades in all your classes."

"Uhh..yea, you could say there was some thought behind it, but listen, I gotta get to class. Ken is waiting for me, so I will see you around ok?"

I notice her smile and blush. Please God, let her find a boy friend.

"Bye Taker...I mean T.K"  
Thank you for reading! But please remember to review too! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-AP Calc

Shit shit!! Late late!! Thats all I'm thinking as I'm running through the now empty halls. Mrs Kiko HATES it when students are late. I gotta think of an excuse..and FAST

I bust through the door as fast as I can and I'm nearly out of breath, not to mention the fact that my nerves are raw from repeating that story to that Heero creep. It always hurts.

I jump in through the door and yell"I am SOOO sorry that I'm late Mrs. Kiko!!" but wait.. "Where is Mrs.  
Kiko?" I see a cute young girl sitting in the teachers desk. I don't recognize her, but she looks like she is about 21 or 22.

"Hello, Mrs. Kiko is sick today and will be out today so I am the substitute teacher."

"OH! Well may I please have your name so that I may properly apologize to you for being late to your class?" I give her the smile, my charm always works. On the cute young subs at least. NOT Mrs. Kiko, she is a different breed of female, she is immune. Just like my mom.

"My name is Ms. Lei, but you all can just call me Yuri."

Now is my chance to lay on the Takashi charm.. "Ms Yuri, if that is ok with you that I call you that,  
I am sorry that i was late for class,but I had a personal matter that had to be dealt with right away and it couldn't wait. If I ever see you in here again, I promise you I will try my best to make it here on time and ready to learn."

I lift up my head and look at her, she is blushing..she is seriously blushing. She is seriously hot.  
I shake those thoughts away and make my way to my seat.

"Thank you..."

"Takeru, my name is Takeru Takashi."

"Well, thank you for the apology Takeru, I appreciate it."

I sit in the seat that I always sit in, fourth row, far right, next to Ken. He looks lost in thought.  
I tap him on the shoulder..

"Hey Ken..whats up?" He blinks a few times and then turns to face me.

"Thanks T.k."

"Now come on Ken..lets not get into all that."

"No, seriously Teeks, thanks."

"Don't think anything of it man, I verbally spanked him after you left, thats all. All things were made right in the world." Ken just turned his head a looked at me

"No T.K., not everything was made right, it will never be made right.." and on that note he got up and asked Yuri if he could go to the nurses office. He didn't look his best, so she didn't say no.

Class went on as usual. No free days in Advanced Placement Calculus. It turned out Yuri really new alot about math. I was kind of bored and lonley without Ken then and when that happens I daydream alot. My thoughts kept drifting back and forth to what happened between me and Ken earlier and what I should have said differently and Kari. I always day dream about Kari. If I'm asleep I dream about her, if I'm awake, I think about her. Such is my life. There are some things that I don't understand. I can have any girl that I want pretty much, but I don't just want any girl, I want her..I want Hikari. It's hard when you already have so much with a person, it just gets to the point that your no longer willing to risk it all to have what you really want. What if she doesn't love me back, what if she found out and then laughed about it. My heart would break and I would never even be able to look at her.

"Takeru, earth to Takeru." thats all I hear before a balled up peice of paper hits me in the face.

I turn to the left and look at the guy sitting in front of me. Ryo.

"Uhh,,Takeru...Yuri was talking to you but you were so far out in space I decided to throw something at you and bring you back to earth."

I mumble "Thanks Ryo." and then turn my attention to Yuri. "I am sorry Ms. Yuri, I just...have alot on my mind today..."

"Thats fine Takeru, but could you please come up to the board and answer this question.?"

I look up at the board, I already know the answer. Yea..it all just comes that easy. I knew how to read when I was four. Lets leave it at that. I walk up to the board and make sure I show my work. I don't know how much she would appreciate it if I just threw the answer up there.

"Is that right Ms. Yuri?" Of course it is, its just polite to ask.

"Yes Takeru, that is exactly right."

And with that, the bell rang..and then I just noticed something...Ken never did come back to class. I grab his things and mine and shove it all into my locker. Time for lunch. I'm sure everyone has heard about what happened in the hall today and there all going to be asking me alot of questions. Great..I love questions.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Lunch

As I walk into the cafeteria I find myself looking for naturally looking for Kari. I spot her where we usually sit,  
the third table down farthers to the right. I can already see her, Dia, Yolie, and Suki..wait just a damn second here.  
AND SUKI?!? Why did I make such long eye contact? Why did i flirt with her..what was I thinking!?

"Hey guys, how is everything going?" I ask as I make my way to the table, I can already see the concern on Yolei's and Kari's face.

"Where is my boy friend T.K. I heard about the fight and I have been calling him all morning but I don't think that he is here."

"I think he left Yolei. He left during second period. He asked to go to the nurses office, but honestly, I doubt he even went there. He probably just left and went home. Have you tried his home number?"

"No, just his cellphone. I'm going to go outside and try his home number right now, I will see you guys later."

"Bye Yolie/See ya." we all said together.

"Ok Keru, talk to us. What exactly happened?" asked Kari. And then Dia threw in

"Yea T.k. We want the story. What was the fight even over?"

I tried not to, but I glanced over at Suki..Shit! She's blushing. I hope Kari doesn't notice and get the wrong idea.

"Ok..well..Kari, do you remember that picture that Ken keeps of all of us in the front of his math folder?"

"Yes, the one with all of our..big brothers." She says kind of looking down. At that moment I just wanted to jump across that table and hold her. I hate to see her in any sort of pain.

"Yea, well apparently when Ken was getting his folder out of his locker the picture fell out of it and Heero didn't notice and stepped on it. Ken asked him to get off of his picture so he could pick it up but Heero wasn't really paying any attention and just told him to fuck off. Ken then proceeded to beat the living shit out of him, what can I say. He deserved it."

Suki looked a little shocked, I don't think she has ever heard me swear before. I think she thinks I'm perfect.  
I am soo far from perfect. I was real suprised when Suki started to speak up.

"So you all have known eachother for that long?" I kind of learned over and put my arm around Kari..trying to hint.

"Kari and I have known eachother since I was seven and she was six. Our brothers are best friends. And we have both known Diasuke for about two and a half years. Kari and I have both known ken for that long too. Ken was one of our brothers best friends. Thats really how we all met on the same day. All of our brothers had to babysit."

"Thats so neat that you all have known eachother so long.." I felt bad for her, she was staring at Kari. But Dia broke the ice by saying

"I know I haven't been as part of the group as long as the others but I feel like I'm the glue that holds us all together."

Kari and I both laughed.

"Your like glue alright Diasuke, your just like the glue that Keru used to put in my hair when I was in the second grade." Why does she always bring that up!? It wasn't really even on purpose.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT KARI? It was EIGHT years ago, I barely even knew you then. I'm left handed and I was still having some trouble trying to figure out how to use my right arm because my left arm was broke." I heard Dia starting to laugh and then heard him whisper under his breath.."Jumper" Then Kari shook my arm off of her and turned to Suki,

"Hey Suki, do you want to hear a funny story about T.k. when he was eight? It's about how he broke his arm."

Suki just smiled..."I assume it has something to do with the reason why Diasuke called him Jumper?"

I decided to just hold my head down in mock shame and let Kari tell the story.

"Well, it was about eight years ago. Me, Keru and both of our brothers were at a little park. Our brothers were both 12 at the time and for some reason they both thought it was the "in thing" to swing as high as they could on the swings and jump off and do back flips in the air. I remember playing on the seesaw with Keru, he wasn't really listening to what I was saying, he was watching our brothers. I remember telling him that he had better not even try it or he might break an arm or something." I was watching Kari this whole time that she was retelling this story.  
She was just staring at me smiling. I just had to throw my two cents in..

"Yea well, little did Kari know at the time that she was a fortune teller."

"Finish the story Kari, tell Suki how T.K. got that cast on his arm!" Diasuke said while laughing. Suki was patciently waiting for her to finish.

"Needless to say Suki, Keru didn't listen to me and when our brothers were done with the swingset Keru and I got off the seesaw and I went to the slide..but noo, Keru didn't want to go to the slide. Did you?"

"Nope, I didn't listen to Kari..I just HAD to try to be like the big boys. Lets just say my first flip worked, but my second flip ended badly. I broke my left arm and had to be in a cast the whole entire summer."

"Wow, is that where the Jumper name came from?" Suki asked quitely.

"Sure is. Kari and our brothers have been calling me that ever since. Kari doesn't really say it to much unless were around Tia and Yama, just because they're the only few that really get the jist of the joke...besides Dia, and now you too I guess."

It was about that time that Suki's cellphone started ringing, she flipped it over really fast to see who was calling and then stood up.

"I guess I should probably take this call guys, thanks for letting me sit with you today, it was alot of fun. See you later."

"Bye Suki." we all said together but then I added, "Come back and sit with us any time, there are alot more crazy stories where that one came from." She just turned around and blushed and smiled at me. Why did I just tell her that?

"So tell me T.k...what was that about, is she your new.. GIRLFRIEND?" My jaw just hit the floor.

"No Dia! you know that, I'm just being nice to her because i notice that she doesn't really have alot of friends."

"Well I think that she is nice Keru, and I'm glad you invited her back, it was probably very hard for her to sit here the first time." Just what was Kari trying to say..

"what do you mean by that Kari, why would it be hard for her to sit here?"

"Duh Keru, are you blind, she has the biggest crush on you!" OH MAN...well, I guess that I already knew that, but did she have to point it out like that? I'm just gonna play dumb and pretend I didn't know that.

"What are you talking about Kari? How can you tell?"

"Takeru Takashi!" Oh great...the whole name..she usually just calls me Keru.."Didn't you notice how her face was all perma-blush the whole time she was sitting here?" Just then Dia cut in

"OH MAN! T.k. howcome you get all the ladies? Suki is cute"  
I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say, maybe because I'm nice to all of them and listen to what they have to say and always make eye contact.

"Come on now Dia, you know thats not true, and what difference would that really make for me when the one I really want is sitting right next to me." Oh SHIT..S-H-I-T. Did I just say that. Kari is the only one sitting next to me...

"Uhh..I just remembered something..I've gotta go." I got up and started walking towards the exit...fast. I turned and looked back one last time just because I wanted to see the look on Kari's face. She looked shocked..I just turned around and walked faster. I left school after that. There was no way that I was going to be able to concentrate in class, especially sophmore english. Because I have it with her..

PLEASE REVIEW! thanks 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six- Calling Yamato

I finally made it out the doors and started running. I'm not sure where I was even running too. My feet just had a mind all there own. I eventually ended up runnning out of breath so I started to look around to see where I was at. I'm a good ways away from my own place. I'm actually closer to my brothers. So I take out my phone to call him

"Hey there baby J, whats up?" Ugh..baby J, just another version of Jumper, my brother is so original.

"Yama, I really need to talk to someone. I did something really really stupid, can you come pick me up,  
I'm like a mile from your house but I really don't want to have to walk."

"Oh God T.k., has it finally happened..did you break the law? What did you do? Am I going to get in trouble for picking you ? upOH JESUS, YOU DIDN"T BRING A GUN TO SCHOOL DID YOU?!"

"FUCK YAMATO!! SHUT UP! basically I told Kari that I love her without meaning to, it just kind of slipped out.."

"WOW! really, what did she say?"

"Nothing..I uhh...I ran..so can you just do me a big favor and come and get me?" I was starting to tear up by then. You couldn't really hear it in my voice but I know Yama could. So I just gave him the directions and not five minutes later I was riding in his car with my head pressed up against the window.

"So tell me little brother, what exactly happened?"

"Well, we were sitting at the lunch table telling old stories to this girl, that happenes to have the biggest crush on me.  
Her name is Suki and she is really shy and doesn't have alot of friends so I told her that she could sit with us any time she wanted to. After she left Kari was going on about how she has this big crush on me and Dia was all like, is that your new girlfriend? I of course said no, but Dia went on and was like, man T.k., howcome you get all the ladies. Well, I couldn't really deny the fact so I was just went on to say that it doesn't really matter to me because the one that I really want is sitting right next to me..and of course, who always sits next to me..?"

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Hikari."

"Yea..."

"Listen Teeks, it may seem like the end of the world to you right now but you might just find that Kari feels the same way about you." I like the sound of that, I'm listening.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yea, actually. I really do. You have known eachother for a very long time and get along great. Why wouldn't she like you,  
don't look at me like that T.k. I want a serious answer. Why wouldn't she like you, you treat her like gold."

"I don't know Yama..I'm just scared. I've been having this dream almost every night where we both admit our love to eachother at the same time. Where we're at always changes, but the end result is always the same."

"Wow...you know, I always knew that you had feelings for her, but this is pretty intense."

"What should I do?"

"Just talk to her Teeks, thats all the advice that I can really give you. Now where are we going. Dad is at home, do you want to go say hey to him?"

"Let me spell this out to you Yama, H-E-L-L N-O. He doesn't put forth any effort to see me, so why should I for him?" I know that sounds really bad coming from his sons mouth, but that is really how I feel. He never comes to any of my basketball games, he didn't even remember my 16th birthday. Why should I want to see him. I look over at Yama and I can see that he is carefully thinking through his next response.

"Takeru, I want you to listen to me, and listen well. For the next few minutes I want you to close your heart and open your ears. I know that your heart is hurting. Mine is too. Who would have known that the gap would spread this far. Dad suffers from depression T.K. Now before you go on some big rant I just want you to be quite and finish hearing me out. The reason that I think that you should come swing by the house for a minute to see dad is to remind him that there is still a life out there besides his work. Dad is a work whore, we all know that. But I also know that he misses you. He remembered your birthday the day after it had passed. He cried himself to sleep that night. I could hear him. I talked to him about it the next morning and told him that it would be alright and that he should just go ahead and call you anyways but he was to ashamed.  
Maybe if he sees that you still care about him he would put more of an effort into your guys relationship. He never calls because he is afraid of rejeting him. He has made alot of mistakes, and he knows it. Just give him a chance. Without him you wouldn't really be here after all..."

Gosh...what am I supposed to say to that? Dad is to ashamed of himself to call me? What exactly does that even mean anyways..

"I don't know Yamato..I guess I could stop by the house for a few mintues and say hey to dad and let him know that I still...you know...llloo...love him. Even if he has made it a habit of letting me down. "

"I think that is great Teeks, I know for a fact that he would love to see you."

So by this time we are pulling into the parking area of the apartment complex that my dad and my brother live in. As I step out of the car I feel my heart start to race a little bit. It has been a little over two months since I last talked to dad. And the last time we did talk...lets just say it wasn't pretty.

"Here we are kiddo, are you ready to go inside?"

"Well Yama, its been 67 days since I last talked to dad, so I guess that its about time ya know?"

Yama unlocks the door and we walk inside. The apartment looks like a bomb went off inside. I'm not really used to it,  
me and mom both are neat freaks and everything about our apartment is kept in a very neat, clean, and orderly fashion.

"Damn Yama, don't you guys ever clean?"

Yama just looks at me and grins while scratching the back of his head,and before I know it he yells..

"HEY DAD? ARE YA HOME?"

and then I hear him, I can already tell by the way his voice was carrying that he was in the kitchen, I'm guessing at the table doing his work.

"You stay out here Yama, I'm going to go suprise him and talk to him alone ok?"

"Sure thing little brother, I will be in my room so just come and get me when your ready to leave alright?"

"Alright, wish me luck.."

PLEASE REVEIW MY STORY! thanks :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Reuniting With Dad..

Don't really have to remind you..but yea. I don't own Digimon.

My heart is fluttering and I'm suddenly thirsty. Very very thirsty. I guess the only place around here to get a drink is in.  
the kitchen. I don't see why this is so hard for me. He is my dad. Come on now Takeru, just walk on in there and say...

"Hey dad, I haven't heard from you in a while and I was in the neighborhood so I uhh..just thought that I would come say hey.."

My dad lifts his head up from whatever it was he was doing and turns around in his seat very slowly. He almost looks like he is trying to make sure that he isn't just hearing voices inside his head. Like he doesn't really belive that I am there. We make eye contact. He doesn't say anything at first so I just go on to say..

"I'm uhh..a little thirsty so I'm just going to walk over here and get something to drink. Then I will sit down at the table with you so we can talk.."

"That sounds good, that sounds great actually. Let me just clear a spot off here for you. I'm really glad your here. I'm going to run to my room and go get you something that I have been holding for a while."

And with that..the ice was broken, my dad disappeared for a second and I sat at the table. He was back a second later with a gift wrapped up in his hand.

"Here you go son, go ahead and open it. I know its a few months late..but whats that they say? Better late than never right?"

"Uhh..thanks dad, but really thats why I'm here." I say as I start to open the gift. Its a journal. On the cover it says write with your heart. Dad knows I want to be a writer...

"Dad I..I love it, really I do.." I'm currently at a loss for words, I don't know what else to say..

"Well son, I'm glad that you do, when I saw it I just knew that it would be something that you would like. I remember you told me once how much you like to write, so when I saw it, I thought of you. Soo..how is the whole writing thing going for you anyways?"

As of this second, I am in shock. He remembers that? I told him that when I was like..12..I suddenly see a picture or Hikari flash into my mind. I start to feel light headed and my thoughts are all jumbled up..

"Listen dad, I'm sorry I made you feel so bad about forgetting my birthday. It really wasn't that big of a deal but I made it into one because my feelings were hurt. I never should have left you that angry voicemail and I'm really sorry.  
Thats all I really came here to say, I'm kind of going through a personal crisis right now with a girl that I really care about and I don't want to talk about my writing. Lately dad, it hasnt been "going" at all. I've just lost my motivation. So that pretty much sums up the last two months of my life. I just came here to say that I love you and that you should call more often.  
Yama and I are going to be going now, but I will call you later ok? Or if you ever have the time, you can call me. Seriously dad..whenever."

"Ok son, I can see that your in a hurry to leave but I really am glad that you came by.I love you too, by the way.I really do."

"Thanks for the journal dad. I will try to come by more often."

"Alright, and thanks for giving me a second chance Takeru. I know thats what you are doing, and I really appreciate it."

"No problem dad. See you later." And with that I was out of the kitched and knocking on Yama's bedroom door. I need to get out of this apartment. The flith is starting to get to me and all I want to do right now is leave and try to figure out what I should do with the whole Kari situation. I can't put it off forever. I said what I said, now I have to own up to my real feelings. I only hope she feels the same way too..

"Yama, open up. Lets go!"

"Ok ok..whats with the rush little Jumper?"

"No real rush Yama, I can just see the cure for cancer growing over there in that cup sitting on the bookshelf and its starting to really freak me out."

"Oh yea, I always forget, you and mom are total neat freaks. So how did the talk with dad go?"

"It went real well I think. Thanks for convincing me to do it."

"Its all good, but now where are we heading to? Have anywhere in mind?"

"Yea actually, I do..remember that park we were at all those years ago with Tia and Kari?"

"Yes, how could I forget, the one where you broke your arm."

"Yea, lets go there ok?"

"Ok...but I just gotta ask..why?"

"Because, I just have this strange feeling that Kari is going to be there waiting for me..."

"Actually Yama, if you could just drop me off a couple of blocks from the park I would appreciate it, I think walking a little bit would do my head a little good."

"Teeks..?"

"Yea Yama?"

"I just gotta ask, what makes you think that Kari is going to be there?"

"I don't know Yamato, we were just talking about that place all morning so now I just have this gut feeling that that is where she is going to be."

"Ok then little brother, I'm going to let you off here then ok?"

"All right, thanks for everything Yama, I really appreciate it. I just hope that my gut is right and that she really is there."

"Yea, for your sake, I hope she is too, now get out of my car before I get in trouble for just sitting here on the side of the road."

"Bye Yamato"

"Bye Teeks."

So, tell me what you think. Is she going to be at the park? Read and Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- The Park

I'm out of the car now walking in the right direction towards the park. Do I seriously think that Kari is going to be at the park? I don't even know anymore...all of my thoughts are so jumbled up. I put my hands in my pants pockets and walk a little faster. I notice my cell phone in my pocket. I'ts turned off. I guess I could turn it on and see if anyone left me any messages. If she left me any messages...I check my voicemail. It says I have four new messages

"Hey Takeru, its your mother. The school called and said that you didn't show up for your third period class. Call me honey, I'm starting to get worried. I know that its not like you to skip classes."

"Hey T.K. Its Dia. where are you at man, we're getting kind of worried."

"Hey T.K. It's Ken, I just wanted to let you know that I went home and that I'm ok. Thanks for everything, oh yea, and Yolei wanted to let you know that she got ahold of me. I don't know why she wanted me to tell you that..but she did..soo uhh yea. See you tomorrow I guess."

"Umm..hey Keru..you know who this is. I really want to talk to you, about you know...what happened at lunch today. So if you could please just uhh, call me back, I would really love that. Don't stop by my house though, I probably wont be there,  
I'm going for a walk to clear my head a little. And please, call your mom. She's worried about you, but I wouldn't give her any details no matter how hard she tried...so just call her, and call me too please. Bye Keru.."

"Oh man...the school called my mom.." I say out loud, but to no one in paticular. I decide I had better call my mom first.

"Hey momma..."

"Oh Takeru! What happened, why did you leave the school? Is everything alright?"

"Mom..I uh..left and went to see dad.." So I'm not exactly lying. I did leave school and I did see dad, thats just not why I left.

"Oh...I didn't realize you missed him so much."

"To be honest mom, neither did I. Yama convinced me to do it. But don't yell at him though, he didn't try to get me to leave school early. I did that on my own."

"Alright honey, I'm just glad that your okay. But next time you feel the need to go across town and visit your father,  
don't do it during school hours, you got that?"

"Ok mom, I wont I promise, and I hate to cut this conversation short but I'm a little busy right now."

"Ok Takeru, I love you and be home by 10:30 ok?"

"Alright mom, I love you too. See you tonight."

"Bye honey/Bye mom"

Ok, I've got that part over with. By now I'm at the park gate. School has been out for about two hours. I walk through the gate and make my way to the swings. The park is empty..she isn't here. I sit down on the same swing that I sat on all those years ago when I broke my arm and start to swing on the swingset. I glance to my left and look at the seesaw that the two of us were playing on just before it happened. I think back to today at lunch. What made me say that? What the hell was I thinking?  
I've kept that secret inside me for all those years and never once did I even come close to telling her how I really feel.  
So why did I say that. What made those words come out of my mouth. And the look on her face, she looked shocked. Like she didn't really even know what to think. Is that a good sign or a bad sign. And what about that voicemail message. She said that she would really love it if I called her back. what is that supposed to even mean? While I'm sitting here thinking these thoughts,  
I suddenly got this undeniable urge to jump off the swings and attemt to do a flip. As I'm fixing to jump off the swings I suddenly hear a voice behind me say "Don't do it Keru, you might just get hurt." I knew it was Kari as soon as I heard it but the voice came out of nowhere and I was so scared I fell off of the swings.

"WOAH!" I land on my back hard and when I open my eyes and look up I see her staring at me.

"Oh my God Keru! Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you like that. I didn't even realize that you would be here."

"Kari..I need to...I mean I want to..more like..I have to tell you something..and I've wanted to tell you for a long time,  
but I've always been to scared, because you see..."

"Ssshhh..Keru, just stop." Were sitting on the ground in front of the swings. She put her finger over my mouth to get me to stop rambling and she is smiling and looking in my eyes. I'm in a state of shock right now and I don't really know what to think.

"Keru, listen to me, there is something that I've always wanted to tell you too. But to be honest, I've been to afriad."

"Kari..I have an idea. Why don't we both say what we have to say at the same time.."

"Good idea Keru, and then we can both laugh about it later." My heart just stopped right then, that is almost exactly like my dream. And I'm about to find out if dreams really do come true.

"On the count of three ok? One...Two...Three..."

And then we both say it togehter "I'm in love with you!"

I think that either time has stopped or I just forgot to breath..either one. I lift up my head and look into her eyes. There is a single tear sliding down her perfect cheek. I brush it off and lean in for a kiss. I swear that everything in my life at that moment started to feel right. I break from the kiss and whisper in her ear.."I love you..Hikari Yagami..I love you so much,  
I always have..and I always will."

"Ok Takeru...I love you too." MY name is Takeru Takashi, and this is my life.

Thanks for reading! But Remember to review too please! 


End file.
